Sora vs Dark Keyblade Wielders
by Confluxfighter
Summary: Basically, this is my idea of what might have happened had Sora been forced to fight Vanitas and Xehanort after the events of Kingdom Hearts 2.
1. Chapter 1

Sora walked down the hallway, looking at the thick columns that supported the heavy, stone roof. He had been traveling with Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy when a sudden blackness had enveloped the gummi ship. And now... he was here. Wherever here was. He blinked and stopped but the echo of footsteps continued. He turned around to find someone walking towards him. At first he thought it was Riku. He had on the same strange clothes Riku had worn when he had been consumed by the darkness but he wasn't the same height. Anyway, Riku had rejected the darkness. The figure also was wearing a strange helmet with a glass front that completely obscured his face. He stopped when he was about fifty feet away from Sora "So, you're the one who became his successor. You look kind of like him."

Sora was confused. Who was he talking about? "What do you mean? Who are you?" The figure paused a moment, tilting his head as if wondering that himself. Then he summoned a keyblade. That was a suprise and Sora stepped back, bending his knees and summoning his own weapon in preparation for a fight. The keyblade also bore some resemblances to Riku's previous weapon, Soul Eater. It gave off the same feeling as darkness as well. The figure prepared to fight as well. "You don't look like an amateur but you still are too weak." Vanitas (for that's who he was) moved forward with frightening speed. Sora barely rolled out of the way and yelled "I never fight alone! Valor!" There was a burst of light that made Vanitas shield his face. When it faded, Sora's clothes had changed and he wielded the keyblades that connected him to his friends: Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

Vanitas shrugged "Alright, so you're wielding another keyblade and have a new set of clothes, I don't see what difference that's going to ma-" He stopped as Sora shot up to the ceiling with a seemingly relaxed jump. He kicked off the roof and slammed into Vanitas, who put up his weapon to block. The sheer force of the blow pushed Vanitas backwards. "Wha?" Sora kicked off Vanitas and dropped to the ground before launching himself forward with a punishing series of blows. "The darkness will always be defeated by the light!"

Vanitas dropped back, panting. "Is that so?" He began to charge and the darkness grew. Sora stopped and backed up. "Wisdom!" He threw Oblivion into the air as Vanitas teleported behind Sora. His keyblade pierced Sora whose image flickered, then faded. He turned his head to the right to see that Sora had moved so fast it had left an image. He was sliding along the ground and was a good distance when he leveled his keyblade at Vanitas. "So, another set of clothes, what's this one gonna do?" Sora grinned "This!" He launched a series of magic bolts at Vanitas, circling around him as he did so. Vanitas kept up with Sora, deflecting the shots. "You're gonna have to do better than that!"

Sora stopped for a moment "Alright! Thundaga!" The air above Vanitas crackled and sparks began to fall. Then he powerful bolt of lightning struck the spot Vanitas had been standing, leaving a smoking hole. Sora turned to meet the teleportation, Oblivion reappearing in his other hand "Master!" He used Oathkeeper to block Vanitas' attack, then used Oblivion to launch Vanitas into the air. He jumped to meet him there, seemingly stronger in air than on the ground. His yellow clothes blurred as he spun around, sucking Vanitas in. Then, right before it was finished, Vanitas struck. His keyblade didn't wound Sora's body. Instead, it wounded his heart. His clothes returned to normal and his second keyblade disappeared, leaving him with only the Kingdom Key.

Somehow, Sora could sense Vanitas smirking. "So the light always wins, huh? What an idiot." Sora growled and launched himself forward but his attack was easily parried and a blast of ice froze Sora's right arm. Sora fell to his knees as Vanitas kicked the keyblade. It shattered easily. "I don't know why the master was so worried. You had a few tricks but that was it. And now, you're gone." His keyblade sunk into Sora's heart, pulling it out. Sora collapsed on the ground as Vanitas walked away.

Then Vanitas paused and turned back. Sora's body had not become a heartless, nor had his heart disappeared. Instead, a great amount of darkness burst out of Sora's body. His heart floated back to his body and was reabsorbed. Vanitas was astonished. "What is going on?" His surprise grew as Sora rose to his feet. He looked weak and his head hung low. The darkness was getting more and more concentrated. Vanitas got angry and walked back to him. "Stay down!" This time, Vanitas intended to destroy Sora's body. However, as he swung his sword, Sora's arm blurred and his hand grabbed the keyblade. Vanitas struggled but he couldn't move his weapon anymore. Then Sora's other hand blurred and Vanitas was launched backwards by a blow to his face so powerful that it shattered the glass on his helmet.

He sat up and watched as the darkness flowed into Sora. The keyblade wielder of light hunched over and his body was covered in shadow. His eyes became two yellow orbs that seemed to glare at Vantias, even as Sora produced a maniacal grin. Vanitas stood and resummoned his keyblade. "What are you?" Sora didn't answer. Instead, he backflipped into the air and soared towards Vanitas, an ability that caught Vanitas off balance. He held up his keyblade in anticipation of an attack, only to have Sora grab it with both hands, flip over Vanitas, and slam into his back. Vanitas spun to meet Sora, only for him to disappear. Flickers of motion were evident everywhere. Vanitas glared "That's not enough!" Sora flew at Vanitas from the front, only to have the dark wielder disappear, reappearing above for a counter attack. Then his eyes widened and he looked forward to see Sora. Somehow, Sora met him in the air. A blast of dark magic made Vanitas stagger but he was held in the air by an impossible number of slashing claws. He opened his eyes to see Sora floating above him, gathering magic. Vanitas raised his hands but he was too late. The blast hammered Vanitas into the floor where he struggled to get up. Sora slammed down onto him and beat him until Vanitas finally stopped moving.

"Well, that was surprising." Sora turned to see an elderly man walking towards him. "I've never seen a creature quite like you." Sora's grin widened and he bared his claws. He began to charge Xehanort...


	2. Chapter 2

…Before suddenly halting, his yellow eyes widening. Even with his animalistic mind, he could feel how powerful Xehanort was and how much trouble rushing him head on would be. Despite Sora's sudden change, Xehanort did nothing, not even bothering to summon his keyblade. Sora fell to all fours and circled Xehanort for a few seconds, looking for an opening. When he did not find one, he simply went berserk and seemed to turn into wisps of darkness. He was so fast it was almost teleportation… and yet it wasn't fast enough. Xehanort's hand shot out into what looked like thin air and grabbed Anti-Sora by the ankle. "Now, what exactly are you?" Sora growled and released a blast of dark magic from his body, causing Xehanort to let him go.

"Well, if you aren't going to stay still, I'm going to have to be rough with you." He pointed a finger at Sora "Dark Thundaga!" A bolt of lightning hit nothing and Xehanort turned just in time to dodge Sora's claw. However, it managed to scratch his face, drawing blood. Xehanort wiped it with his gloved hand, and then looked at Sora "You are more powerful than I thought. Fine then." He held his hand out but before he could do anything else, Sora was upon his. Despite his advanced age, he was almost as fast as Sora and managed to block his barrage. When Sora dropped back, Xehanort held out a hand, palm open "Dark Firaga!" An enormous ball of fire that seemed to suck in light rather than give it off flew at Sora. Sora gathered dark energy into his body and flew at the fireball, using his magic as a kind of armor.

However, Xehanort had simply used the magic as a diversion and Sora had just exited the fireball when Xehanort's keyblade struck him and sent him sprawling. Sora's already damaged heart shuddered and began to disappear. Sora turned back to normal but the darkness was beginning to claim him when something very odd happened. A second heart appeared in the boy's body and surrounded Sora's heart, shielding it from the darkness. Xehanort narrowed his eyes as Sora stood up and dusted his clothes off. The master of the dark keyblade asked "What are you?" Sora grinned… but it wasn't his grin. "Not who was here a few minutes ago, Master Xehanort. He needs a break so I'm going to keep you busy for a while." He held out a hand and a keyblade appeared. It wasn't like Sora's Kingdom Key in the least. For one, it was dark and for another, the blade was shaped oddly. It had five teeth instead of four. But the oddest thing was how Sora(?) held it. He held it backwards. Something about that fighting style seemed familiar. "Well now, shall we begin?"


	3. Chapter 3

Xehanort frowned at the figure in front of him. Visually, it was the same boy. Yet the way he moved and acted were in no way the same. Plus he had admitted that he had changed. Then there was the keyblade… Xehanort eyed the boy's keyblade. It was oddly familiar but it was not the keyblade the boy had summoned earlier. Keyblades were part of the heart and he knew that there was no way someone could summon two different 'core' keyblades. Somehow, another person and the boy were linked through their hearts. No matter, it was a minor problem. Then the boy paused "This has been a long time coming, Master Xehanort." He charged the dark keyblade wielder who swung horizontally… and missed! The boy had leapt up, turning his body sideways in order to swing over the keyblade and deliver a kick to Xehanort's face. It stunned him for just long enough for the boy to bring his keyblade down on Xehanort's body. Dark energy flared and protected Xehanort but it was amazing that someone possessed that kind of power. "Who are you?" The boy looked sad "A remnant of someone from long ago." He seemed to punch something on his shoulder and armor appeared around him. Xehanort's eyes widened. "It can't be!"

He threw a dark Blizzaga at the boy. However, before he could finish the throw, Ventus caught his hand with his own. The ice began to grow on Ventus, and then evaporated. "Diamond Dust…" Large Ice crystals formed around both of them, circling. Ventus looked at his old master through a slit in the helmet. "I've learned a lot." The crystals shattered and ice encapsulated both of them. The ice stood for a moment before cracking. Both combatants distanced themselves before getting into a battle stance again.

Xehanort snarled "You should have stayed dead, boy." He threw a mighty blast of dark energy at Ventus. He blocked with his keyblade but it knocked him to the floor. "And now you'll stay dead." An even more powerful blast was launched at Ventus and obscured him from view. "One of us is going down. I'm not running, things are a little different now." Xehanort could not hide his surprise. Ventus's keyblade had shattered and turned into several swords of light which had formed a shield and deflected the blast around him. When he stood, the swords flew to his back, forming what looked like wings made out of blades. "As I said, 'Master', I've learned a lot." The swords flew at Xehanort, forcing him to deflect them with a shield. To his surprise, the swords cracked the shield. Then they shattered and reformed behind Ventus who grabbed one to engage Xehanort directly. Sword clashed with keyblade for a moment before Xehanort realized the rest of the sword had surrounded him. All of them flew at them, only for him to disappear and reappear, looking out of breath.

Xehanort narrowed his eyes "If that is how it is, I'll unleash my full force." He held up a hand and unleashed powerful magicks. In a moment, they were in a wasteland… the same wasteland that Ventus's friends had been defeated in all those years ago. The keyblades had returned to their resting places, marking the graves of hundreds of wielders. "Remember what happened here? I am going to finish it today." His fingers twitched and the keyblades rose from the ground, just as they had before. The dark storm seemed to hesitate for a moment before swirling quickly and barreling down on Ventus. Ventus quickly grabbed a sword and used that to pull him along as the other swords leapt up to try and deflect the cloud of keyblades. It worked… for a few seconds. Then Xehanort appeared in front of Ventus "Did you forget about me, boy? That was a mistake." He blast of dark fire magic hit Ventus in the shoulder, shattering the armor. Ventus looked up as the keyblades rained down on him. Xehanort cocked his head when he noticed a bulge in the middle. Ventus had managed to use his swords to create a kind of shield around him, their blades dug into the earth and the hilts meeting above his head. It was a last ditch effort, however. Xehanort could see and hear the blades of light cracked. And yet… he was smiling! Xehanort frowned "Have you finally gone mad?" Ventus just said "He's coming." In the interior of Sora's heart, something was changing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up Sora." Sora's body lay prone in the middle of a barren wasteland. A figure, a little larger than him, was dressed in armor that completely masked his features and body. "Sora, you have to wake up." Groaning, Sora slowly began to awake. The armored figure nodded "Good. Sora, you've failed. Your heart was almost destroyed. I'm here to give you a second chance. But only if you can win." Sora had a lot of questions to ask but he didn't get to bring up any of them before Ventus summoned his keyblade. He swung it quickly but Sora managed to block. "Who are you!" Ventus pushed Sora back "It doesn't matter if you can't win!"

Sora brought out his other hand to summon Oblivion and replaced his Kingdom Key with Oathkeeper. His clothes turned red and he launched himself over Ventus's charge, landing behind him. Ventus spoke calmly "Valor Form… that one failed." With amazing agility, the figure turned around and leapt at Sora, turning his body horizontal to kick Sora directly in the face. Stunned, Sora fell back. Ventus used his weapon to knock away Sora's defending keyblade and knocked him down. "Sora, that one wasn't enough. Nor was Wisdom Form." He didn't even turn to look at Sora, now in blue, who had moved behind Ventus in a flash of movement. Sora glared "Fine then, how about this? Master!" He leapt in the air, only to find the armored figure apparently standing on nothing. "Don't you remember, Sora? This one didn't even defeat Vanitas. There's no way it could stand up to Xehanort." A powerful strike sent Sora into the ground.

Darkness began to gather around Sora. Ventus looked around "Your heart has been corrupted by darkness before and still lingers. You have to get the better of it." He turned to watch Sora turn into his Anti-Form. "Darkness cannot be used to defeat darkness." Sora disappeared, only to rake Ventus's arm a second later. Then his speed slowed as wind gathered around him. "I may not be able to stop you but the air around you can certainly slow you down." Ventus's weapon managed to wound Sora before he got away. Again and again, Sora attempted to strike and each time, Ventus managed to use the wind to slow him down enough to counter attack. Then a whirlwind surrounded Sora. "Sora, this is the end." Ventus pointed upward. While they had been fighting, a mass of wind had gathered and been compressed. Held by the wind, Sora could do nothing as the mass pushed him into the crater it was forming.

Ventus walked to the edge of the crater, looking down at Sora as the darkness dissipated. He spoke softly "C'mon Sora, you can do better than this… please." Then light erupted from the crater as Oblivion flew at Ventus from his side. Sora rose from the crater, his clothes silver. His two keyblades circled around him for a moment, then homed in on Ventus. Under his armor, Ventus smiled. "There you go Sora…" He disappeared as the keyblade pierced him. In the outside world, Sora again took control.

Xehanort frowned as the heart protecting Sora's disappeared, leaving a healed heart behind. Blinding light shone out of the cage of keyblades, then an explosion sent them flying away. Dust raced through the air as Sora was revealed, his silver clothes fluttering. Xehanort shook his head "Whatever you do, you are no match, boy!" His fingers danced and the keyblade gathered again.

Sora looked at the weapons with a frown "Those don't belong to you." Xehanort's eyes opened wide as several of the keyblade tore themselves from his control to circle Sora. A keyblade of bone, a keyblade with a pumpkin, and a heart-covered keyblade were three of the ones surrounding him. These keyblades shot towards Xehanort's keyblade attack and managed to repel all of them. Then Sora held out his hand. A keyblade tore itself from the ground and entered Sora's grasp. A light swing carved up the earth as the keyblade was revealed. It was a brilliant blue and gold color, woven in a complex pattern. The UItima Weapon. Xehanort suddenly felt doubt enter his mind. "Enough of this!" He launched a ball of dark magic which Sora casually deflected. He stuck the keyblade into the ground. Lines extended from it to two other locations. Looking around, Xehanort found that Oblivion and Oathkeeper were similarly planted. Never looking away, Sora spoke two words as power gathered "Trinity Limit." The energy consumed Xehanort, blasting away the darkness.

((Both criticisms and advice are very welcome either by PM or review.))


End file.
